RA
by Acid Fish
Summary: Strange events lead to Buttercup running away, what will happen after it gets out into public and what caused her tu run away. Rated T for violance and language.
1. Chapter 1

Tears trailed down from the Bubbles' eyes covering her face with the clear watery substance, her eyes had begun to grow red from over emotional behavior, a small balled up note was in her hands.

Both the Professor and Blossom had taken in deep inside their hearts but she couldn't help but release all the tension that was building up.

Blossom walked into the room, hearing her sisters constant crying.

Placing her hand confidently on her shoulder she smiled down at her sister as if to say ' It is going to be all right.'

But Bubbles' eyes did not lighten up, returning she placed her face back into the stuffed octopus doll which she held tightly clenched in her fists.

Blossom sat down next to her, glancing back at the scrawled up note she slowly reached down and picked it up, unfolding it she read what was hastily penciled on the paper.

" I'm so sorry for this, but for all that I've done to you and the pain I've caused my family I have decided to leave, after hurting Bubbles how I did was wrong and there is nothing I can do to forgive myself, I am leaving so that my family can feel safe knowing that I can't possibly hurt them. I love you all!" At the end it read," Signed Buttercup."

Blossom wiped the now forming tears from her eyes, but she could no longer hold back the sorrow that pounded at her chest and released the sadness which was balled up

Tears were pouring down as she sniffled, hearing the door creak open she could see the Professor through her blurry eyes, he slowly came over, developing them in a large, loving hug.

Bubbles leaned into her fathers embrace still squeezing her doll Octi with her free arm, she pulled it in as well to embrace in the hug.

The red demon twisted his goatee in one of his sharp crab-like claws, his smiled drawn back slightly, he said to himself," So the Raven hair has fled from home has she? That is very interesting, hmmmmm."

He played with his other claw for a moment, twirling it in 360 degree motions inspecting it as if he expected something out of the ordinary.

Snapping it shut he rose from his perched position, throwing his claw through the air a new screen came on, it revealed a picture of said girl, Buttercup.

He smiled and said," I hope for your sake you didn't expect everyone from your past to easily lose track, but I'm sure you would have thought about your favorite villain before that thought."

With a short chuckle he then turned his attention back to the doll in the girls room, smiling he nodded and said," well nothing more for today, the girls are fast asleep, guess I'll have to wait for anything fun to happen, oh how I hate to wait… but Rome wasn't built In a day….. or was it?" A devious smile stretched across his face.

Bubbles snuggled into her bed, even though she missed Buttercup her dream was of happy moments of their lives, from defeating their foes to simply hanging out or doing things together.

A small smile crept along her face as the thoughts continued to go through her head.

Nearby a familiar figure was also fast asleep, but she was not at all having the same dreams as her sister, she only remembered what happened.

_One week prior….._

_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were each brilliant steaks in the sky, one a rose red, one a golden yellow, and the last a jade green._

_The three streaks ended shortly before the three landed down on the base of there enemy who had once again planned there destruction for the plans to rule and conquer the world._

_Blossom shouts as they break down the metal door," stop were you are, give up and we will take it easy!" Buttercup quickly added," Maybe!" _

_Blossom sent a glare back to her sister before facing forward again, a familiar figure approached and said," Well, well if it isn't the famous Powerpuff Gilrs, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, come to stop me, Mojo Jojo, from accomplishing my goal of world domination, but you see you are to late for I have finally gotten the upper hand on you!"_

_Blossom smirled at the remark, she said," And what would that be Mojo?" Mojo smiled and said," A secret source has told me a lot about you girls, even your most private thoughts, I know each of your secrets you don't want the others to know about!" _

_The three glare at him, Blossom begins," What kind of sick and twisted freak would have…" She dropped her head, slowly rising she said," Him told you didn't he?"_

_Mojo simply smiled and replied," Well since I am not one to keep secrets I shall tell each of your secrets, starting with the leader and ending with the brute….. unless you are to listen to my demands?" _

_Blossom bit her lower lip, even though she hated to do stuff for the monkey she didn't want her secret getting out to the ears of her sisters, it wasn't all that bad but it was not something she wanted them to hear._

_Buttercup lunges at him before she even makes a command, Mojo slams back and hits into the far wall, slowly rising he says," alright I will start with you Buttercup!" _

_Buttercup flings out again, holding her fist out she says," you say it and I will punch your throat out and rip out your voice box!" _

_Mojo quickly swiped a gun from his belt, firing Buttercup is shocked uncontrollably and falls backwards._

_Mojo smiles and says," Well here it is, Buttercup's secret is" He waits to know their listening, he says," She sleeps in the nude with you two." _

_Buttercup's cheeks flashed red as she glared down the monkey with sheer embarrassment, Blossom shook her head and said," well…. Lots of people do that… so?" _

_She could feel herself holding back a laugh._

_Mojo smiled and continues," And as for you Blossom, your secret…. Blossom wets the bed at night time." _

_Buttercup forgot her rage for a moment to snicker but she was at Mojo's throat in another second, he gulped tightly and said with a smile," I know for a fact you will love this one Buttercup!" _

_A sinister side coming from his cowering voice, he continues," Bubble's secret is… She tells her stuffed doll Oct everything-"_

_Buttercup rolled her eyes and shouts," duh everyone knows that she is such a baby to do that, is that really her secret?" _

_Mojo smiled again and said," And since she tells it everything, she tells it all her feelings about things, She thinks Blossom is bossy but has a gentle side to her…." _

_His pause was strange to them, he said looking directly at Buttercup, her grip tightened around his neck his fear coming back to him," And says that Buttercup is a…. a quiet, loner, solo, stuck-up, rude, hot-headed, stubborn bitch…"_

_The grip that held Mojo for so long released itself as quick as that, Mojo fell to the ground, hitting his head he looked up rubbing it, hee instantly backed away into the wall, his face was covered in fear. _

_Buttercup's head slowly turned around, Blossom and bubbles both blinked, blossom had been looking at Bubbles in astonishment but realized Mojo had slammed back against the wall._

_Buttercup's once bright Jade eyes, were now a dark tinted green her teeth were gritting against eachother. _

_Her entire body was shaking, she said with her teeth tightly clenched," hot-headed, Stubborn Bitch huh, is that what you think of me!" _

_Her eyes darted towards Bubbles, in a split second she was near her, glaring her directly in the eyes._

_Bubbles shook as she tried not to do anything else, Buttercup send her hand down across Bubble's face, Bubble's crashed down into the earth below. _

_Buttercup flew down and send a tremmendous amount of energy into her fist, shattering one of Bubble's arm as she slammed into it, Bubbles spun around and crashed far below._

_Blossom raced infront of Buttercup blocking her, shoving her sister aside she kept her away, Buttercup snapped towards her sister, Blossom stood strong and glared deep into her sisters eyes._

_Buttercup was focused on Blossom, her eyes regaining their old color, A low whimper snapped her head down, Bubbles had tears pouring down her face, she was coughing out a large amount of blood, she held her shoulder which was broken in several places._

_Buttercup shuttered as she gazed down at her childish sister, her eyes darting back and forth, Blossom raced down noticing buttercup and held her._

_Blossom looked back up but Buttercup but her sister was no longer floating there, a small streak of light was all that led to the house, Blossom picked up her sister and sighed, quickly taking off for the house, Mojo sat shaking slightly._

_Present….._

Blossom rose quickly, her whole body shaking as sweat poured down from her body, she turned to notice Bubbles was still fast asleep.

Blossom sighed, she said," Buttercup please come back, I don't know if bubbles will make it without you, sure she is strong but I don't know, what am I supposed to do, I don't have any clue!"

Blossom was too distracted to notice the pink trail of mist tha formed just next to her, suddenly feeling wait down on the bed, she shivered.

A very familiar voice said," Well Blossom, it seems that your freaking out about your sister's sudden leaving, maybe there is something I can do to help….." His claw snapped at her, making her focus on Him.

His devilish smile was strong on his face, she nodded her head, since she was so upset she hadn't put to much thought into her plan.

She asked," Please Him, if you here about Buttercup returning tell me, I know you can't stand us, but without her I don't think things will be the same." Him backed away, startled by what she said.

Regaining his composure he said with a fake smile," well of course, I wouldn't want a drastic change to happen!"

was gone quickly after that surprising Blossom, she picked up the green alligator that was lying next to her, biting on the ear she smiled, remembering how much this had meant to her, since she picked it out form tons of other things.

Him flopped down onto his couch, placing a claw to his face he dragged down and said," what did she mean by that, she had said that they wouldn't be the same….. well no point in fussing, I will wait till Buttercup comes and crush them all together, it will be so fun it will make me laugh!"

Him smiled to himself and dismissed his previous thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's POV

It was raining outside of our two story house, the streets were lit with the dim glow of the street lights, the whole week I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done to Bubbles.

Last week I had harmed her really badly due to Mojo Jojo, which reminds me we never actually caught him, but ever since then I have been bordering myself in the room.

Blossom swept by here a few times to make sure everything was alright, I heard Bubbles soft voice call to me, she still sounds weak from the serious blow to her neck.

I don't think the others knew I hit her there but I remember clearly doing it, she was below me at the time and I sent a side punch into her arm, but continued knocking into her throat.

Only a few tears rolled down my face, I tried my best to hide my shame for what I did, but every time I try to blame someone else, it just didn't seem natural and I came to the conclusion that I am just a dangerous freak.

Snatching up a plain piece of paper and a pencil I hastily scribbled a note, carefully I placed it on Bubbles' side of the bed.

Tucking it with my sisters doll Octi I smiled towards the door and opened the window, slowly closing it behind me I jumped out and flew off, slowly I landed and brang a hood over my head.

If I knew the town they would instantly spot me if I flew, so I disguised myself, slowly I made my way around the city, but not before I made sure someone paid for what happened.

I smiled and cracked my knuckles, but before entering I just stopped, what use was it beating up Mojo if I did it would give away my position, giving a last glare at his base I jumped off.

Landing quietly and with a quick boost of speed, I managed to make it to the cities edge in half an hour's time, turning back I waved goodbye to my old city.

I snapped a picture of the city with my eyes and then turned my attention to the rode ahead, I was no longer worried about if someone saw me, I knew of a secret forest were I would never be a problem to people again.

There were mountain ridges all around me, some were formed by the earth themselves and others by the destructive forces of monsters on the landscape.

The last monster we fought together in the city was some strange blob like creature, even though it was not all that hard, it was defenetly not good for the hair.

I chuckled a little, but a strange chill ran down my spine, glancing from left to right I looked for anybody that could be watching.

Of course there was no one, all of the stress build up had me feeling strange that could have been what it was, what else could it be.

Quickly pulling out a blanket that I brang with me, I made a nice little den with some rocks and laid down on the cold earth beneath me.

I thrashed around while I was on the ground, no matter how hard I tried I simply couldn't go to sleep, my mind wouldn't stop playing the events of the previous week.

_One week prior….._

_Mojo finished his final sentence, suddenly after the words hit me I felt my grip loosen around the monkey, it tool only a few seconds to truly hear what he said._

_My face must have looked frightening because as soon as Mojo looked up, he slammed backwards with terror all over his face, I turned my head slowly gazing at my sisters._

_I said," Hot-headed, stubborn bitch huh, is that what you think of me!" I was at my sister Bubbles within another second, fury was raging inside of me._

_I raised my hand high sending it against her face, she fell like a rock off of a building, before she could even stand I slammed into her with all my force._

_Turning had made me hit her across the arm, my hand went up and caught her across the throat with enough energy left to make her tumble back another ten feet._

_Blossom was quick to get in my way, I snappedangrily at her but she just stood there looking me in the eyes, suddenly I felt a spark of regret._

_I turned my head as soon as I heard the whimpering from her, she held her arm with one hand while she coughed out blood._

_My body was trembling once again, my eyes were darting back and forth, I noticed Blossom race down but I turned and quickly raced off back to the house._

_I raced upstairs and slammed the door into our room, I quickly climbed onto the bed and sat there rocking for some time, after about an hour I heard them calling me._

_Slowly I made my way out of the door dragging my feet as I went, Blossom had her arms crossed as usual, and the professor was simply shaking his head._

_The rest became fuzzy and I could no longer remember exactly what happened next, all I do remember was the sniffling of Bubbles and the slamming of the door._

_Present….._

I quickly sprang up from my bed, noticing the sun was out I quickly packed up my stuff from the day prior and I stuffed the blanket away.

I floated up to look around, the cost was clear and I took off into the air more, floating by I quickly passed by most of the familiar mountains and other landmarks.

I past the last familliar place about ten minutes back turning my head In that direction I could tell how fast I had gone, fortunately the place were I would stay was not all that far away from there.

Soon enough I found the hidden forest area, landing I noticed the old cabin I had found when I left my home some time back.

A few months prior I found this place after Mojo had blasted me with some strange beam, it sent me flying for what seemed an eternity, when I finally landed I was in this forest.

Back then the cabin was in use by an old traveler, he had taken care of me until I was able to leave, he told me that the cabin was my home as well and could come if I needed to.

I opened my eyes after reliving the moment, the smoke in the chimney was still puffing out so I knew that he was still there.

Walking up to the door I knocked on it three times, hearing something tip over I knew someone had been in there, the person called out," Hello…. Who is there?"

I responded," This is Buttercup, remember the girl who crashed into the ground nearby….." There was a pause inside, suddenly the door sprang open.

The old man smiled down at me, he didn't look a day older then when I met him, he said," Well if it isn't the little girl what brings you here?"

I bit my lower lip and turned to look back, I looked at him and said," Well You said a while back that if I needed to that I could come here if I needed help."

He scratched his chin with one hand, smiling he said," yes, I did tell you that, so first off tell me what happened?"

I bit my lip a bit harder, should I lie or not, no I should tell him what happened maybe he could help me out, I responded," Well I got into some trouble with my sisters, Bubbles and Blossom, like I told you back then I was a super hero, but I did something real bad, I hurt my sister and I don't think I can stay because I might hurt her again, so I decided to come here where you said I was welcomed."

Again he placed his hand on his chin, scratching his head he responded," Well it seems that you have a problem with anger, how is this I will let you stay until you learn to truly focus your energy, do you know why I live out here?"

I shook my head, it never occurred to wonder, he smiled and said," Well like you a long time I had lots of rage, someone said something and I finally snapped, I knew far to well it wasn't right so I decided to separate myself from civilization so I could learn to live with peace."

I scratched my head and asked," So you want me to except piece and live outside, or are you getting somewhere else with this?"

His smile never did falter as he said," Well my energy is different from yours, toy crave battle from what you have told me, to give in to piece might actually due harm, but what I'm asking is to learn to control the anger, to use it and build it into energy so it is gone and you….. basically charge yourself by breaking down anger and turning it into pure energy."

My mouth had dropped open, I stayed that way for almost five minutes before asking," Is tha possible, can I really turn my anger into energy?"

He nodded his head and said," If you learn to control the energy locked deep within you, then you can potentially do anything with your emotions, I for one live simple, and to tell you the truth I love every day I spend here, having company might help me out as well, I am making some dinner, would you care for some stew?"

I nodded my head happily and said," Thank you for helping me, what is your name?" He gave me a small smile and said," My name is Voku, and your welcome, now please come inside."

I followed the man inside, even though he was old, he had a strange tone to his voice, he didn't sound as if he were old he sounded quite younger then the old people I was use to, I wonder if he had any other secrets.

Sitting down at a chair he pulled out for me, I looked at the cabin, last time I was here I was injured and didn't get a real good look at the place, but now I could actually see what it looked like.

There was soft furniture in the area I supposed was the living room, he had a small couch and even a chair that were placed evenly in front of a fire.

The material looked to be made of some kind of animals skin, it was warm looking and probably comfterable, the living room had a square rug placed in a diagonal fashion, it was hand quilted and had elegent designs through it.

The room I was sitting in consisted of a few chairs, they were hand carved and had decorations placed inside of them, with little craftmenship style of legs and connecting pieces.

The table was circular but it's legs sprouted from the middle ending at the edges of the table, it looked to be made of redwood by it's color.

I was still admiring the place, when a bowl was placed infront of me, the smell from the food was antoxicating, it was like nothing I had ever had before.

In the concocsion was fish, chicken, a strange sauce that was a green color, mushrooms, and various other items from vegetables to strange spices.

I looked at the older man whp now sat across from me, he smiled at me and gestured for me to try it, picking up the hand caved spoon nearby I slowly rose the food to my mouth.

There were several different flavors that instantly took charge, each one matching with the other, the soup was soft and elegant, while the fish and chicken added an extra punch, ending with the vegetable and spices which topped them all with a spicy taste that mixed with the soups sweet taste.

He smiled towards me, clearly my face had already shown that it was delicious he said," This is one of the many different things I have learned to cook while out here, so how is it?"

I said cheerfully, which was strange," It is wonderful I don't think I have ever had anything close to matching this, how did you come up with this?"

He scratched the back of his head and responded," Well I just know what things go together well, I have lived out here for quite some time, this place is very peaceful, now I have finished so when your done you may get to sleep, night came pretty fast for the day."

Looking out I realized he was right, quickly, but not rudely I ate up the last of the soup and placed it where he had placed his bowl, showing me to a room he led me towards a bed.

Smiling he left and went back into the living room, I closed my eyes, I didn't know what it was but there was something strange about him, I couldn't tell if it was his helpful nature or something in his eyes, but he was certainly different then anyone she ever met, closing my thoughts off I quickly fell asleep, and for the first time in a week, I didn't have a dream about my sister's pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Him's POV

Two months… Two months have gone by and I was fucking board, the entire city was searching for the run away Buttercup, the Utonium family left no stone unturned.

Blossom and Bubbles have intruded again trying to frame me for her missing, again I had to toss them out, I am pissed off and there constant bickering and intruding is not helping.

I was very disappointed in the villains, especially Mojo, not one of them have used the time of her missing to attack, I of course had my reasoning but there reason, the reason Mojo gave me, still burns my flesh.

He told me when the villains met up," We have decided that since the missing girl has weakened the Powerpuffs so much it would be far to simple to take them out, us villains should crave the fight, even though we might lose it is atleast a challenge, with only two it would be fat to simple we always had trouble because of Buttercup's rash attacks and quick temper, I say that we should also look for her, but only so we can have the last laugh as we destroy them together!"

The villains were actually cheering his statement on, Ace had even come out into the open and stated that without the tough one being there, the Powerpuffs would never be a challenge and said that he would help until they found her, as soon as the words escaped his and Mojo's lips I snatched both of their necks.

The rest of the villains looked at me like I was insane, luckly for them I wasn't, shoving them to the ground, I spat out my hatred for all of the villains and quickly retreated to my dimension.

I sat down on my couch, crossing my legs I closed my eyes, I still couldn't believe the stupid thought that would come from villains, it was enough to get a smile from me.

I flickered the television to the local news, Blossom and Bubbles both were up on stage with the mayor preparing to speak.

Blossom took a deep breath and started," I Blossom Utonium, sister to Bubbles and Buttercup am here to talk about our sisters sudden disappearance, Buttercup ran away due to an unfortunate accident that occurred over two months ago, she stated in writing she felt totally responsible and didn't want to hurt anyone, we must show that we need her back so the search shall continue, anyone with any help please cont-"

I changed the channel with a simple move of my claw, I gazed at the girl who was sleeping, Buttercup looked happy where ever she was, sighing greatly I said," Well it seems as if she is happy for the moment, she will return one day, it may kill me to wait, but dragging her back wont do any good, she will drive herself into a frenzy of hatred for that, so rest Buttercup enjoy your small amount of freedom while you can!"

Closing my eyes I could almost see the life ahead, the busy streets, the encounter with Buttercup, I fell forward suddenly something clicked in my mind, the girl in my mind looked much older than Buttercup, pulling at my Goatee I thought to myself," Could I have had a future sighting of some kind, but then who was that girl, hmmmmm?" I turned to smoke and left with a new plan, I had to find out what her sisters were up to and bother them for a little while longer.

Blossom was sitting face down with her head on the table, waving my head I placed one of my claws on her shoulder, instead of jumping in surprise she just sat there still.

Bubbles was sitting across from her, she watched me carefully, I had to admit that even to me this felt really wrong how the both of them were acting.

I turned towards Bubbles and walked over to her, staring into her eyes, I could see a slight dimness to her eyes, what the hell was going on.

I could feel my entire body blister with anger, I slammed my claw down on their table and quickly vanished after each of them looked at me startled.

I shattered my couch into thousands of pieces, shouting into the air I said," No! This is my game, who dares mess with it, I had no clue of any of this, I am suppose to know all that happens, what is going on here!"

I slowed my breathing realizing I was breathing really fast now, I slumped down in a chair which I carefully constructed in the air.

I placed my claw upon a little board infront of me, I kept track of all beings in Townsville, how could they have all these secrets that hidden from me, hell I even found out that Buttercup slept In the nude, a bit creepy on my part but I still did it.

There was something strange about what was happening, I never really thought hard about how confusing this whole thing really was, somehow Buttercup was able to slip out of my view, but how did she do it I wasn't entirely sure.

Even though I promised Blossom I would tell her if I knew anything about her sister I knew it would not help, even being a sick freak I know what Buttercup needs, she needs to find herself she doesn't like who she is but as soon as she realizes who she is, is when she will come back, then and only then, I already told myself once that never should I tell someone where she was.

Even in my most cruelest day I never once took it against someone to flee to allow them to return, I didn't know how long Buttercup would be gone, but she would return by herself, I always admired her strength after all, this was a waiting game, and I would be damned if I would let her win it!

Blossom POV

The sound of moving air alerted me that Him had come for something, suddenly feeling a claw on my shoulder I was sure I guessed correctly the being passed me and walked to Bubbles.

Another minute passed, suddenly a loud crack and splitting of wood caused me to lash my head up, Him looked at us quickly and instantly vanished as quickly as he came.

Noticing the pretty large crack on the table I figured he must have been mad, suddenly my eyes caught something on the floor, right at the feet of the table their was a large crack from all the legs, he sent all the force through the table and it still cracked the ground underneath.

Bubbles looked just as confused as me, I asked," What was that about?" Bubbles shook her head not to sure what caused the strange outburst.

I pushed my seat back and stood up, I wasn't going to just sit here any longer, worrying about our sister wasn't going to help, we had to go and find her.

Shouting goodbye me and Bubbles both jumped outside and flew up, first things was first we had to find Mojo ever since Ace's outburst the other villains said they had planned a similar scheme, Mojo being one of the few.

We crashed his door down, surprising the monkey who was already fearing something, caciously I approached Bubbles making sure to be there by my side.

Mojo stood from his crouching position and stood up, wiping his suit down he asked," Well what brings the Powerpuff Girls here today?"

I slowly circled around him, I responded," We were checking in on the only villain who didn't say they would search for Buttercup. What are you up to?"

Mojo snorted and said," Well Him didn't exactly say he was going to help did he?" I stopped my circling and just stared him down.

I said after a few minutes," But Him said he would tell us if he saw Buttercup or got any word about her whereabouts, how would you explain that?"

Mojo slanted his eyes, he stated," Well that certainly wasn't the same Him that attacked us when me and Ace both admitted that the city needed Buttercup back before we could have our normal way of life or a chance at defeating you since it would be far to easy to defeat you without the toughest member, but after our statements Him certainly didn't take it to well, he nearly cut mine and Ace's head off."

I blinked for a few moments, I wasn't even sure what he was talking about, suddenly I saw pink swirl around Mojo, Him had his claws around Mojo's neck and on his arm.

Mojo looked up with fright in his eyes, two green eyes stared into his, Him said," I told you my reasoning for that, you villains all sicken me with your cheap shot of waiting for Buttercup to return, I would expect a move from me not you!"

I questioned Him and asked," What do you mean that it would be a move you would do instead of him?" Him just nodded his head, slamming Mojo to the ground with all of his force he slowly retreated into his dimension, closing it as his body fades into nothing inside the cloud of pink. Mojo rose from the ground, he clutched at his arm.

I raced over and picked him up asking," So what did he mean he thinks all of you are sick?" Mojo tried to push away but was unable, he said," Well after the villains cheered me and Ace for our clever plans, Him had pretty much snapped at us all for being so weak and foolish, shattering a large building as he retreated, we didn't even know what caused him to get so angry!"

Bubbles was quiet for the entire time, she said," Well he could be planning something, or maybe he is just as upset and plans to do things on his own."

I placed Mojo down because of his rapid thrashing, he really didn't want to be saved by us, he turned and said," Well he could be but the again this is Him, since when did he do anything on his own?"

I did agree with Mojo at that point, all of Him's plans usually call upon using someone or something to do his bidding to destroy.

Even though we hadn't found anything there had been traces of Buttercup's being some time back, they had found that she was at some point outside of Mojo's base.

Mojo had explained that the day that it was said Buttercup left that he had heard a noise from outside but that there was no one when he looked, apparently she planned something but decided against it.

Mojo was walking away as I thought more on where Buttercup would go, Mojo turned and said," Well if I were to leave, I would go somewhere no one would suspect, because no one checks that place ever, which is why so many people do it wrong when hiding, she didn't stay in the city, no, she had fled the city at the rate you are going, she will never be found…"

Mojo walked down the stairs and was gone, I turned to Bubbles who once again began to cry for her sister, I raced over and embraced her tightly, I couldn't help but be impressed with her ability to use all of her emotions not even I could cry in dire sad times even if it was needed.

I stroked my sisters hair trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to do much good, her tears were soaking my clothes but I didn't care she had to release all of her tears, it was good for her.

" Hey girlsssss I jussst got word that sssomeone sssaw Buttercup ssssome time back, they think ssshe headed to the mountainssss."

Iglanced over to Snake, he was standing in the door way, how he knew were we were was strange but I simply nodded and asked," Who was it?"

Snake replied while rubbing the back of his head," Uh…. Well it wassss… me." I raced over, quickly putting Bubbles down, I asked," How long ago, and do you know anything else?"

Snake nodded his head and responded," Well letssss sssee it was around the time sssshe left, I wasss walking around when I noticed her ssstanding there, I wasss quick to hide but ssseeing how ssshe didn't care about me I watched asss sshe flew from the city heading for the mountainsss, sssorry if I wasss not of help!"

I smiled and said," Please you were helpful thank you so much!" I went to leave but he called and said," Oh yah, one lassst thing when ssshe wasss ssstill on the ground ssshe wasss looking around asss if sssomeone wasss watching her, but I wasss not clossse enough, I wasss just lucky to sssee her fly when ssshe did or I would have misssssed her, but ssshe looked asss if sshe could cense the perssson, but that could have been anything."

I thought about what he said, Bubbles looked at me confused, but my mind had already processed what it needed to.

I entered the strange portal that lead to where he would be, Bubbles followed quickly behind, I glared at the being who had not seen me come in yet, I shouted," Him how could you not tell us you knew she left!"

Him gazed over to me, he said," You would not understand Blossom, you see I knew that if I had told you where she was then you would have run along and snatched her up-"

I quickly interrupted," That is what we wanted Him, that is what I asked you!" He snapped angrily," **Don't interrupt me when I'm talking**! Now as I was saying, snatched her up and tried to bring her back, but how Buttercup's mind is unstable right now bringing her back by force would shatter her mind, which to me would be very pleasing to watch in normal situations, but in the current situation it would ruin my plan…"

I quickly snapped and asked," What plan?" He quickly turned it and said," But if you are to allow her to wait she will in time come back, not saying you can't get her on you own, you know where she went, I'm just saying I won't help you bring her back, I might warn you that she has arrived but I'm not revealing my info, so you may go now!"

With a violent twirl of his wrist a cloud swarmed around me and Bubbles and we were no longer in his dimension, I shook my head but knew that we had to find her, no matter the cost we would search the next day and send teams out to the mountains, we had to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's POV

It was cold on Christmas day, it had been four other Christmas' since I left, this marked the fifth year of my leaving, Voku stood next to me the whole time, just smiling into the morning sunshine, even though I didn't show I was upset, I could tell he already knew I was, it was always holidays that I got upset, smiling towards him I turned around and headed back inside.

I was just grabbing a bowl of oatmeal that was left for me when he came back inside, smiling at me again he moved and sat across from me, while eating he asked me," So it's almost been five years hasn't it?" Nodding slowly I was curious as to what he was getting at, his smile widened as he said," Well you were, around 12 or so when you came and now that your seventeen or will be, I thought I would take you to visit Townsville for a little while?"

At the moment I probably dropped my spoon, I hadn't ever considered going back but after hearing what he said, my face just lit up, I was overjoyed I so badly wanted to return, thinking back to all my training this is probably his way of giving me a break for a little while, I can remember clearly the first training we did together…

_Five Years ago….._

_I rose up from the nice warm bed I was sleeping in, the night before I arrived at Voku's door not sure if he would take me in, after agreeing to train me he allowed me to sleep the night, training was supposed to start early this day so I was very quick to throw my clothes on and get outside. After pulling my shirt down I exited the room and entered the living area._

_Voku was standing motionless on the floor, his eyes were a bright white and his whole body perfectly still, I sat across from him at the table, eyeing some fruit I snatched up an apple rather quickly and began to chomp through it, I heard shuffling and saw that Voku had risen from his sitting position, his eyes back to the strange purple like color they were._

_Smiling he said," Well your sure up early, did you need something?" My face must have looked surprise because he chuckled and quickly continued," Just kidding, I know we are training I don't forget things easily, so meet me outside in about fifteen minutes, then our first power training will begin, finish that apple first though, you need your nutriance for a healthy body."_

_Heading outside he left me to finish, it took only another minute before I was finished with the apple and carefully threw it away, leaving the house I followed the stone path that lead around the house, there was some kind of large building behind it, one I hadn't noticed when I first arrived, slowly pushing the door open I spotted Voku standing there waiting._

_After another few minutes of waiting he said," Alright first like all tradition you will tell me your name and then you will bow before your master or trainer." I did as he told and then waited for his next command, he smiled and said," Alright Buttercup, first things first we never go by true names in this dojo, outside yes, but not inside of the dojo, my name is Death in this room, you dear Buttercup shall be called Desert Bloom."_

_Questioning I asked," Why am I Desert Bloom?" He twirled his hand and said," Well lets see, from what I have picked up from researching Buttercup, the Powerpuff girl was a brutish type of fighter, but that you have soft spot for certain things. The Desert is an unforgiving rude place sort of the brute of the world, but the Bloom shows that you have beauty, maybe you don't show it but you are full of a deep beauty that anyone would crave."_

_His reasoning was pretty good after thinking about it, he described me better then I could have, shaking my head I remained focused, he continued," Alright, the first thing we shall do is learn to focus all of your energy, alright first take a fighting stance!" As instructed I did as told, standing my ground I readied myself._

_He nodded his head and said," alright I want you to block my attack alright?" I smiled thinking," Wow does he know who I am?" He stood for a minute, surveying him I watched for any weak points, if he had one he clearly hid it well, he struck rather quickly faster then I thought, I flung my hands up and blocked his fist, I was joyed at first, but suddenly a rush of pain shot up my system and I crashed to the ground._

_Tilting my head up his other hand had struck me in the stomach, but that didn't explain the pain I felt, he put his hand out and helped me up, he said," Alright now, you see what I did there is I faked with one hand while I stored up my energy into the other and the reaction of most after blocking ot hitting someone is that they get cocky which is the perfect time to strike, now do what I did, first charge your energy and then release it at me in one punch, or even a blast it doesn't really matter, just remember charge up your energy don't just throw it willy-nilly, now go!"_

_I closed my eyes, blocking out all sound I waited, I could here my energy flowing I could here every individual breath that I took, concentrating hard I sent my energy down into my right hand, all the energy began to flow wildly. I opened my eyes as I charged at him, he stood his ground preparing fro the assault, needless to say I don't think even he quite expected what happened, I know I certainly wasn't._

_I my fist made contact, a strange almost field ruptured around him and he was sent flying back through the forest, taking down several large trees in the way. Suddenly his appearance was very startling, and to say the least scary, he still had a smile, but were there was one side of his cheek and smile was on just gone, I could see through his face and could see his teeth, bones, gums anytihn that would have been hidden._

_That was merely on the right side, on the left side his eyelid was gone and the skin around it peeled away showing into his skull and his eyes which moved as freely as the other eyes, he smiled again but this time pushed his tongue out of the opening in the side of his face, he said," Well that was totally unexpected, I really didn't think that you could get my body to turn into second state like that, you sure are powerful kid!"_

_The strange field appeared and his form appeared, placing a hand on my shoulder he said," you see I have three forms, only two that I can activate in the mortal plain, this form, my original form and my second form which you just had the pleasure of meeting. Alright after seeing the power you possess I think it is time to learn to boil down your anger into raw energy, alright you do a similar trick as I just showed you, but instead you focus all the anger you have into a certain area and release it, now before you run off and practice these moves, there is one last move I want you personally to master, I call it The Dorment Dragon, you see what you do is you pretty much at the beginning of a fight you charge up lots of your energy into a point, my favorite being the mouth beam because it is like fire like dragons breathe, and then after continues charging you allow yourself to hold it there and fight without wasting that energy until your opponent completely drops there guard and then strike, is this understood these are the three tasks you will work on every day until you master them."_

_I nod my head and bow to him, I say," thank you master I hope that the training keeps on going well, please enjoy your time while I'm gone, I'll be back real soon so you might as well get in some fun while you can!" He chuckled to himself and then shooed me off, I could already tell this training was going to be fun._

_Present….._

Nodding my head quickly and super happily I shout," Yes I would love to visit Townsville once again, I know u won't be staying forever but to visit there again would probably bring back some good old times, he smiled and said," Alright then, get anything you wish to bring and get ready, I will leave as soon as your ready, and then off we shall go!"

Bubbles' POV

It was a bit chilly out, but the Professor and Mojo didn't mind watching us as we played into the snow, after Buttercup left Mojo decided that since we couldn't find her that he would have to find something else to do, he truly wanted to take over, but after a long talk he became interested in working in revolutionary science.

Blossom graduated from high school two years ago, the only reason she was playing with me was because I continued bothering her about it, Mojo and the Professor both found it really amusing but I think Blossom will deal with them later, of course she is probably taking the whole removing our powers thing seriously still, about a year ago the Professor made startling evidence that stated that if out powers stayed how they were, then we would not live past thirty, of course we decided to cut our powers, I mean who would have attacked, the villains pretty much resigned from villainy after it became pointless.

Blossom was concerned that Him rarely ever came out of his dimension, he never caused chaos and he certainly didn't taunt us anymore, we thought we saw Him on a dark night a few days back but it could have been anyone, I thought Him just died but Blossom says he is just in hiding or just plain bummed out that the villains quit.

I glanced at the Professor and Mojo they were both talking about the particle generator that would increase revenue and could potentially end world hunger of course most of their inventions had been for smaller things they were trying to fix a large scale problem now, I could only hope that they wouldn't go over board, my consantration was halted by a snow ball, the war had begun!

HIM's POV

Blossom and Bubbles were rather amusing to watch as they toyed with the snow and pelted eachother with snowballs but at the moment I was just gloom, after five years of waiting and there was still no sing of Buttercup, I had almost given up, when I finally noticed that my screen was flickering, obviously curious I activated the screen.

My smile finally came back, after five years there she was, more grown up then remembered but you could tell without a doubt that it was her, I was relieved that boredom would not kill me, until I saw him…. Of all the people that she had to be with it was Voku, I nearly blasted the screen, shouting I said," What is he doing here, and why is she with him, Voku when I get my claws on you!"

The familiar pink smoke formed around me and I was quickly gone, entering the town I gazed down to the two unsuspecting duo that were obviously distracted with something, slowly floating down I placed a claw on both of there shoulders, both giving a startled jump from my intrusion, I whispered," Long time no see to the both of you?"

Buttercup and Voku turned, Voku sighing with relief while Buttercup glared at me, I smiled and said," What you going you going to hit me, or call the Cowerpuff Girls to come and help you?" she glared and said," You know I wouldn't call… wait did you call them the Cowerpuff girls?" I nodded and said," Oh poor Buttercup doesn't know, well you see Buttercup, your sisters gave up there powers and crime fighting to become regular for a chance, infact everyone in the town has given up on there ways… All but you and me!"

At first I could tell she didn't know what to say, but she found her voice and said," So then your saying there are no more villains or heroes besides you and me, what happened to change so much?" I smiled widely and said simply," You happened Buttercup, the day you left everything changed. You see after two months every last person in town was looking for you, the villains wanted a worthy fight, the people wanted there hero back, and the girls wanted there sister, and they could have easily found you too!"

She flared after I said that and responded," And how would they have done that, or could they have?" I pointed to myself and said," I could have told them, I knew were you were the whole time I just allowed you your little retreat, if they dragged you back here you never would have survived so I didn't allow them to find you for the soul purpose of being the one who gets to defeat you!"

Confused she asked," But why do you want to fight me, can't you just take over and win like you always wanted to?" I simply shook my head and responded," I don't want to just take over Buttercup, without you here I would die." She asked startled," What do you mean?" I smiled shaking my claw," You see Buttercup, I thrive for battle when I fight I also grow stronger afterwards, but five years of working out and practicing just as you have is going to make the final battle so much more vigorous, so what do you say, will you allow me the fight of a life time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's POV

I couldn't say I wasn't thrilled to fight, I just didn't expect it to be so quick that someone recognized me, of course this was Him, the very fiend who figured out I slept In the nude, that memory would never leave my mind that creepy red guy stalking me as I undressed and got into the bed with my sisters, this fight was going to be fun.

Smiling he walked away, I asked him," Where are you going?" He simply smiled and said," We will make the fight in the center of town, there it will be easier to spot, not to mention easier for my machine to broadcast." I instantly shouted," What do you mean broadcast?" He gazed into my eyes as he spoke," You see I have planned this day for years, I'm sure your sisters will be anxious to see there sister on tv, now meet me in the center of town and everything will begin!"

With that said he turned into smoke and was gone, looking towards me, Voku asked," So you know Him do you?" I nodded my head and asked," Why did you know him?" He smiled and said," Let's just say that when you play with fire you are going to get burned, so you going to fight him, I think it is a great idea it could test all that you have learned?"

Nodding my head I jumped and flew into the air, he hopped onto a building and ran alongside with me, I was pretty startled he could do that but I quickly took off and soon enough found the center area of the city. Him smiled up at me, a strange camera was behind him, I floated down and landed, after whipping my hair back I positioned myself to fight.

He turned his attention to the camera, smiling he hit the main button along the side, suddenly every last video and television around us showed his smiling face, most people stopped and saw the strange being, he said happily," good morning Townsville I do hope everyone is tuned in to this broadcast because I have big news!"

He took some deep breaths and said," five years ago, the villains and heroes of this pathetic city squabbled together to find the missing Buttercup, any of you old villains and Blossom and Bubbles if your watching I have news that will blow your mind, you see the greatest battle the city will ever see is about to take place right here in the center of the town…. Who are the combatants you ask, well it is the great and powerful Him against humanities last hope Buttercup!"

He smacked the camera and it spun and stopped in front of me, I said blankly," I hate you so much right now Him….." He pushed the camera back so we both came into view before he continued," You see, even though all of you gave up hope of her returning, I stayed true to my word of finding Buttercup, so I may finish my master plan!"

"And that would be what Him, another false trick to win the town, haven't you learned by now that the villains are gone, there are none left, meaning there is zero amount, so please tell us what is your master plan?" Him's smile increased as he gazed at Mojo who had hopped out of the car with Blossom and Bubbles following.

He sighed deeply and said," Oh alright but only because you asked nicely, you see my plan started back five years in the past, I noticed that Mojo here had trouble fighting the girls, so I told him some little facts about their secrets, of course one of those I stretched…" Waiting to make sure everyone was listening he continued," I knew that I could get Buttercup to boil over, and I didn't want it being me who she blew up at, so I told Mojo about little Bubbles and how she talks to her doll Octi, and as everyone knows I watch everything from Octi as well as listen, you see what Bubbles really does is talk about how Buttercup and Blossom argue, but she also talks about how much she loves you two, she always talks about Buttercup's strength and Blossom's wisdom, but also little mean things like being a jerk or bossy….."

The smile on his face grew even larger as he said," And then I thought, how boring that really was, so I decided that I would stretch the truth a little, you see It planned for you Blossom, to guess that I told Mojo your secrets you know why?" Blossom shook her head and said," No, why did you do it?" He replied," Well I know that everyone thinks I tell the straight up truth so therefor anything I say someone says is taken as truth, so I told Mojo that Bubbles thought Buttercup was all that random junk I came up with, just to make Buttercup blow off steam on poor little Bubbles. Of course her leaving did have it's problems it also had it's degree of strategic advantage, number one being the loss of two Powerpuffs, once that happened I burst into laughter, to think that the only person left in the world that could stop me was one alone puff who had decided years back that it was her fault she hurt Bubbles… when really it was all me, I put the pegs together and just played the clock, you did all the work while I watched and laughed, and once Buttercup is dead and I drain the remainder power from her…. The next thing I am going to do… the next thing."

I don't think anyone could mistake Him's deep breathing, he finally shouts," Is to rid my world of all the low life scum villains who turned tails and ran while I stayed true to my ways, **Mojo** and **Ace** will be the first to die on that list!" He straightened out his suit and said," So is my plan not genius, did it not just boggle the mind, to think that every thing that has occurred was because of me… Except for various little things which tell me that there are not two players to this game, but actually three!"

Most of the people around us were frightened by Him. Mojo, Bubbles, and Blossom were confused, Blossom asked," Who is the other player, and what game?" Him smiled again and said," Well you didn't think I wasn't apart of most that happens in this town, this is my chess board, and all of you a bunch of already useless pieces, but now I see that there is a third person in this fight, and I already know who, isn't that right Voku?"

Voku jumped from behind me and landed near Him, smiling he said," Well you didn't think I wouldn't check in on my bro from time to time, I love to mess with your game just as much as you like to torcher people!" most people had been startled, Blossom shook her head and asked," So how are you two brothers, you're a human and he is a demon?" I quickly countered," No Blossom don't ask him that!"

She looked over to me and asked," Why not?" I just sighed and said," Alright, just show them how Voku…." He smiled, suddenly a strange field appeared around him, when it was gone the first thing was that he was taller. Looking at Blossom she had the reaction I expected, total loss of words, she could see the large hole in his face that showed the inside of his skull and other things and his opened eye, he smiled and said," Well does this answer your question, you see me and Him both are under the Death category of demon, I took on the better appeal, not this form mind you, and he took on the more devilish look, so….. Blossom I believe have any more questions?"

Him yawned slightly and said," Well this doesn't change all that much, I just have to rethink my attack plan so I can figure out whether, my abilities, your abilities, or Buttercup's abilities are better, let me think….." Voku smiled and said," Well that isn't the case anymore, you see I taught her all that I know, so she has all of my powers as well!"

Him's smile curved down, his eyes turned a bright green, his entire body began to shake the ground around him cracking as his anger continued, he shouted," **YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU COULDN'T JUST STAY OUT OF THIS AND WATCH THE BATTLE YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING, I WASTED FIVE YEARS OF NOTHING TO FIGHT HER AND HER ALONE AND YOU, YOU ALWAYS MESS EVERYTHING UP**!" A powerful beam fired from his mouth and struck Voku who was sent hurdling back and hitting the ground hard, he was no longer moving.

Him had steam rising from his head, his clothes looked to be made of lava now, he glared at me and shouted," Prepare yourself Buttercup, now things are about to get serious, I wouldn't have wanted it but it seems some people tipped the scales – ahhhhhh!" Him screamed as his body began to fling back and forth, his bones sounded like they were snapping as his body began to grow larger.

I ran over to Voku, he smiled and said," Whoops, looks like I screwed up this whole thing…." Looking back to Him I could see his form had become more demonic then before, his body was muscular no longer it's thin look, his suit was a pitch black color except for the magma flowing from his shoulders, I backed away slowly.

He said angrily," **Now Buttercup come and attack me, or do you still feel responsible for bubbles let ,e clear it up for you better, I faked everything I said she called you, I lied to piss you off and harm your sister, in fact I wanted you to kill her but Blossom got to you first, you see your so stupid that you didn't think for a second I was lying, all of the trouble of this world is because of me, and if that isn't enough persuasion the first thing after I defeat you will to slowly stalk over and kill Bubbles infront of you, now fight me**!"

I felt anger rush through me, he tricked me into hurting Bubbles, and now he was threating to kill her. No, you need to conserve your energy first we will hide all of my energy into one point, then we- I had to jump back as his slung his claw and slammed his arm down and crashing through the ground, rushing at him I blasted him, he was barely fazed, I was actually surprised but dodged his other attack, swinging around I kicked him back, he quickly recovered and nailed me in the mouth, I felt blood drip down as I raced at him again, this time though I put more energy into my fist.

Him didn't know how to react after he was launched back, crashing through several buildings he fell to the ground, smiling I was ready to take him again. Lava burst from the ground, in a flash he was at me again, he sent a powerful jab to my stomach, blood rushed out my mouth, I swiped at his jaw and I could see blood fling out, he sliced across my chest, some of my shirt fell down, and exposed my chest, I quickly tied the shirt together and rushed him again, kicking hard against his side I sent him flying off, he was in mid air when he fired a beam at me, I turned in time and he missed.

Sending my own blast at him I struck him head on, he held his claw up and blocked most of it, his claw split in two as I spun and kicked it, he hollered out and held his busted claw, more lava burst from around us, I could here people screaming as they fled, he rushed at my side and sent a devastating punch to my gut, I hit the ground hard and tumbled across the turf below slamming down on my stomach he jumped off and reached down to pick me up.

I tried to free myself but was unable to because of his strength, he slammed me down once more, slamming his foot down once again he kicked me in the face and sent me across the ground, a large cut across my face were blood began to pool below me, he slowly walked closer but before reaching me he turned and began walking away, I was barely able to tilt my head but my eyes instantly flashed open as I did, he smiled down at Bubbles who was cowering infront of him, Mojo rushed in the way and punched Him across the jaw, a trickle of blood oozed down, Him slammed his claw right into Mojo's stomach, blood rushed from his mouth as he was sent to the ground near Blossom who was still in shock, he turned again towards me and said," Didn't I tell you I would kill Bubbles infront of you!"

He began laughing as he reached for her, I could barely stand with the energy I was using for my legs, I straightened out and began to focus, The energy I had sealed away I finally pulled, I never actually used it so I had tons stored from years of holding all of my anger, fusing it with the new bunch I could feel a great deal of energy rush up my throat, holding it all back I prepared to strike, waiting for his strike, Him rose his claw high, all of his energy flowed up to it, I shouted," Time to pay!" He couldn't even react to my sentence as all of the energy, and hate flew up through my throat and blasted in one beam, Him crumpled to the ground, a hole blasted through his side.

He was now lying on his back, his eyes facing the sky, slowly his form began to shrink, more and more until he was his old self again, he screamed out as more blood flowed from his now repairing wound, he looked over to me, smiling he said," Well that was sure some fun…. Fun wasn't it Buttercup, now come over here would….. would you?"

I rolled my eyes but reluctantly walked over, Bubbles was safe away from Him and I stepped to his side, he smiled up to me, some were very startled by what he said," Well Buttercup, go ahead and finish me off now…" even I had to admit I was completely take back by what he said, looking down at the once fearsome being I noticed he was still smiling, I asked puzzled," what are you talking about?"

He coughed out some blood as he said," Come on, you knew it would end like this, so did I but I was just thrilled for the battle, after this I am as good as dead whether you let me live or not….." His smile drooped down again, Blossom just as startled asked," But Him why would you want to die, you can still live, not that I really want you all that much around, but why die?"

He shook his head and said," You retard, have you learned nothing from me over the years, I crave for battle I crave for hatred and action, once Buttercup joins her sisters, I will be the only one left, and soon would parish into nothing as my body dried away and pooled into blood for lack of fighting and hatred, without you Buttercup….. I would slowly die anyway, once your gone I know I will parish, that is why I wanted this fight, that is the only reason, I wanted you to kill me so my life ended how I wanted it to, in a glorious battle no one could forget, so just ball up hatred and end me…."

I was totally confused, I asked," What are you talking about, join my sisters?" He smiled weakly and said," Ah the young and there dumb brains, you will take away your powers like your siters and live your life how you girls always wanted to, to be normal…." I dropped my mouth, I said," Excuse me, I would whined up like you said you will whined up if I did that, I would die to, why the hell would I give up powers to be normal?"

Bubbles shook her head along with Blossom, she said," It isn't that simple buttercup, if you keep your powers you won't live past thirty, all of Professors research says so." I shrugged and said," Big deal, that doesn't mean I am giving up begin an awesome kick as hero, I will fight till I drop then!" Smoke puffed near her, Him placed his claws on her shoulders, he smiled and said," Yes, yes I knew you wouldn't let me down like your pathetic sisters, it is you and me till the end then!"

Everyone turned to Him, he was perfectly fine now, his grin enormous, he said," what, I just wanted to see if she was gonna give up and be a nobody like you two did, this was also part of my plan, so was the part with the beam and so was the part were Buttercup showed me her chest…" He was nodding his head and grinned in her face as he said," Please don't get mad on my be half, we will save it for next time, perhaps I will bring some snacks for the viewers as well. To-da-lo Buttercup, and rest!"

He turned into smoke and was gone, Blossom and Bubbles looked at their sister, and instantly tackled her down in a hug, Mojo smiled and said," Well it seems the family is reunited, I wonder where the others are they were just as ready to find her as we were?" Blossom shrugged and said," Hey they all have lives to live, lets just celebrate, for we have Buttercup back, and that is all we need!" Bubbles smiled and said," Yep and we get to have a new friend as well!" Voku smiled as he approached form behind, he placed a hand on Blossom who freaked out and jumped, he chuckled and said," Humans are truly funny beings, shall we leave this place is getting dark?" Blossom nodded smiling to me she said," Lets go to the professor he is waiting for you, he has been waiting…."

Him's AMC ( After Math Conclusion)

"The poor little girls are still as pathetic as I remembered, the only difference, they were grown up, only time would tell if I would ever truly show them what I was capable of, now that Mojo is under my control once again, it will be all the more fun to ruin that bastards life, you never betray Him, and that is my final warning, all that oppose me will fall, the girls are no exception, isn't that right Mr. Quackers, yes it is very right!"


End file.
